


Linger

by ashwritesstuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cologne, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/pseuds/ashwritesstuff
Summary: His scent had lingered with her from the first moment.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts), [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> This ficlet was inspired by the Friday Fast Fic Challenge by IsolaCaramella on Tumblr. JulieofTarth tagged me and gave me the word, "smell." It was supposed to be 500 words or less, but mine ended up being slightly longer. This is what happened.

Brienne stretched out her long legs as she sat down on the campus bench, taking a break between classes. She leaned back, crossing her arms, and closing her eyes for a moment. It had been a long week and she only had one more class this afternoon before her weekend could begin. The weather was quite pleasant, not too warm, not too cool. Brienne relished the feel of the mid-afternoon sun on her skin as she took in the moment of quiet near the end of a busy day.

 

She took a deep breath and a distinct scent entered her nose. The smell triggered her memory. His scent had lingered with her from the first moment. It was somewhere between freshly showered and light cologne, but it was entrancing and heavenly. Brienne took another deep breath letting the fragrance wash over her. It was not a scent she’d inhaled anywhere else, but she savored every breath when he was near. It was a difficult scent to place…it had hints of…was it cedar? Definitely cedar. The cedar brought to mind the heavy hope chest she’d brought with her to school, full of special mementos from home. The scent of cedar always felt like home, as did he.

 

She thought a bit more as she inhaled deeply. What else made up that unique scent? Some sort of flower. It had a sweet, fresh, and slightly fruity sort of smell. Taking another deep breath, she was reminded of the flowers he’d brought her, along with a bowl of hot soup, medicine, and tea when she had been down with the flu that had sent half of campus to the nurse’s office. While her nose was a bit stuffy at the time, the pot of lotus flowers and fresh bamboo shoots had been able to penetrate her congestion and brighten her mood. The memory brought a smile to her face.

 

The longer she inhaled, the stronger the scent seemed to grow. There was something else to the fragrance…what could it be? She breathed in again, the scent seeming to build and intoxicate her with every breath. A soft “Mmmmm…” escaped her lips.

 

“Brienne?”

 

Brienne opened her eyes quickly and turned her head. Jaime Lannister, her best friend and source of the inebriating aroma, had quietly sat down next to her as she stretched like a cat in the warm sunlight.

 

“Jaime?” Brienne stammered as she sat up, slightly embarrassed. “When did you get here?”

 

“Just a moment ago,” Jaime grinned as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug, “...but you looked so content, I didn’t want to bother you. Were you taking an afternoon nap? It sounded like you were having a good dream.”

 

Brienne leaned into the hug and felt his beard brush the top of her head. The cologne’s point of application was right there on his neck. Losing all inhibitions at the scent, she nuzzled against his neck and inhaled. “Not exactly. Which cologne do you wear, Jaime? I love it.” Brienne felt Jaime’s neck grow hot and she looked up at him, his emerald eyes searching her sapphire ones.

 

“It’s called, _I Dreamed of You_ ,” Jaime smiled, “and I guess I’ll have to start buying it in bulk.” 


End file.
